


Noveria Nights

by Wafflesrock



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Job, Interspecies Sex, Power Outage, Sexy Time, Vaginal Sex, sex leading to feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: When a storm causes a power outage at Port Hanshan, Gianna finds herself waiting it out in Lorik Qui'in's office. The pair discover they actually have some common ground and that there's more than one way to stay warm in a blizzard.





	Noveria Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAdastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/gifts).



It was late, well past the time when even the best employees had gone home to rest. The dark of Port Hanshan had reached it’s ebony fingers into every nook and corner of the heated facility, and the howling wind and snowstorm outside did little to bring cheer into the pervasive gloom.

And yet, still Gianna’s fingers poked at her kiosk. _Just one more follow up_ , she promised herself. Though she’d been saying that since 18:00 hours and the lie sounded as hollow as it was. But, the sooner she finished all these follow ups and reports to the executive board and Internal Affairs, the sooner she could get out of this frozen hell hole and back somewhere where the sun’s rays were actually warm.

Leaning back in her chair and rolling her stiff neck, Gianna reflected that she was going to be receiving both a promotion and a large bonus for taking down that embezzling ass-clown Anoleis. She smirked at the memory of how the salarian had whined and pleaded with her to release him as soon as Commander Shepard was out of ear shot. _Pathetic_ , she thought. Still though, thanks to Shepard, her six-month stint playing secretary could finally come to an end. _After I send out one more report._

Pulling out her hair tie so her long, mocha brown hair could fall down her back and relax on her shoulders, she poised her fingers over the holographic keyboard once more, when suddenly her office light snapped off. _What fresh hell is this?_ She angrily wondered, activating the flashlight on her omni-tool.

The soft, orange glow rushed out in front of her, allowing her to see the depressing forms of her office; the large industrial desk and bleak, steel walls that had been painted an odd shade of blue.

Her tool chimed with an incoming message marked **urgent: power outage** and she quickly opened it. Apparently, the storm outside was even shittier than she’d assumed and the generator controlling the electrical needs for the facility was temporarily offline. The message assured that the temperature wouldn’t be affected by this outage, and that there was no need to panic.

Snorting, and not fully believing whatever lacky in maintenance had sent this message, Gianna carefully stood up, stretching out her legs. Glancing at the time on her tool, she saw it was nearly 21:00 hours. She frowned as she headed out of her office and toward the main hub of the port.

Pulling up her employee directory, she checked to see if she was, indeed, the only person still here. Her brows rose in mild surprise when she saw that she was not alone. Lorik Qui’in was apparently in his office and had not clocked out for the day.

Her mouth drew into a thin line as she considered her options. The message she’d received about the power outage hadn’t bothered to say when the issue would be resolved – and in all honesty given the severity of the storm she doubted the fix would come soon – and it made sense to go wait with someone else. None of the electricity-powered doors to the hotel or airlock would be working anyhow, so literally all she could do was twiddle her thumbs and wait for a fix.

Decision reached she held her arm out in front of her, mindful of all the staircases and decorative sconces which made this place a literal booby trap in the dark. The Manager of Synthetic Insights had his office on the complete opposite end of the facility from her. She wondered idly if that was intentional, given Qui’in’s immediate dislike of the now disgraced administrator. _I’d bet 1,000 credits that Qui’in is going to be appointed the new Administrator of Port Hanshan_ , she mentally wagered.

As she approached his open office door, she saw a pale-yellow light flickering from inside. Not wanting to spook the man, she stopped her approach. “Qui’in? You in there?”

After longer than she felt was polite, a gravely, duel toned voice answered her. “Ah, Ms. Parasini. Up burning the midnight oil, as you humans say?”

When he didn’t approach the door to greet her, Gianna huffed before entering his office. _He cleaned up quick_ , she noted. The place looked like it belonged in a glossy magazine or _Lifestyles_ vid special. Everything about the room screamed wealth and opulence. Even the rug she was now walking on looked like it was handcrafted and unnecessarily ornate. And the sheer amount of small, florescent candles on the wooden desk and other flat surfaces was overkill, if you asked her.

The owner of the office was reclined on an extremely comfortable looking leather sofa with plush pillows under his back and around his hips. Rising from his sumptuous throne, Qui’in raised a glass of something that was clearly liquor by way of a hello, before tipping the tube down his throat for a long drink.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Ms. Parasini?” He asked, clearly not thrilled with her trespassing into his sanctuary.

“I thought it would be a good idea to stay in a group. Safety in numbers. Though you’re clearly unconcerned with the loss of power,” Gianna noted, turning off her flashlight.

Qui’in waved a hand toward his votive candles. “It finally gave me the opportunity to use these lovely things.” He said.

“Uh huh. Any idea when the power will be restored?” She asked.

“None what-so-ever. But the heat is still on, so why not enjoy the ambiance.” He said relaxing back into his pillows.

Despite not being invited to sit down, Giana walked over to the sofa and leaned back into the cushions on the opposite side. Qui’in cracked open an eye to regard her.

“A little presumptuous Ms. Parasini, but please, would you like to come sit with me?”

Gianna knit her brows, aggravation winning out over manners. “Are you drunk? Or are you still pissed about agreeing to testify in front of the executive board?”

Qui’in sat up from his spot on the cushions to swirl his beverage, the light reflecting off the bold, white lines of his colony markings under his eyes and along his mandibles, brow ridges and fringe.

“I am not thrilled at being forced to involve myself with Internal Affairs. When you reach my age, you learn that it is far more beneficial to stay out of the… what is it… the lemon light?”

Gianna rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct him. “You know, I’ve read your personnel file. Last I checked, 51 isn’t considered old by any stretch of the imagination.”

“Still, I’m older than you and clever as you may be, you could learn a thing or two about not being the center of attention.” He took another sip of his drink.

“Center of attention? I’ve been undercover for six months, genius. And _you_ noticeably didn’t realize it. How’s that for lying low.” The incredulity seeped into her voice as Gianna set the self-proclaimed “old man” straight.

“Ah yes, six months of painstaking undercover work. Tell me, did you actually accomplish any detective work yourself, or did you let the Specter do everything?” He gazed into his glass, as though the answer might be there under the ice cubes.

“Alright asshole – ” An excited ping from both their omni tools cut her prepared tirade and biting remarks short.

“That is concerning,” Qui’in said with a hum as he finished reading the emergency alert saying that the heating for the main part of the facility – the area they were both currently located – was being temporarily shut off in order to fix the electricity issue. Normally, that would have been fine, since all other employees were long gone. Gianna shivered involuntarily as the constant hum of the generator shut off.

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself. Looking around, she noticed a large, white blanket on the end of the sofa. Seizing it, she wrapped herself up in the soft fur, sighing contentedly.

“I’d ask you to please be careful with that.” Qui’in said eyeing her critically.

Gianna snorted. “Let me guess, it cost over 2,000 credits and was made from some endangered animal? Your obsession with wealth and the need to flout it at all times is pathetic, you know that?”

Qui’in pinched his mandibles tightly to his face, a low, aggravated growl rumbling out from his chest. “Unlike others, perhaps I enjoy finally having the credits to own a few finer things.”

“You think I come from money?” Gianna asked, disbelief pouring from her voice. “Fun fact, I grew up dirt poor on an Alliance colony world. I got into law enforcement and corporate security to escape poverty.” She frowned at the memory of piss-poor meals and her mother weeping softly about how she’d feed the family on any given day.

“I see,” was all Qui’in said. The silence was deafening for a moment, as white flurries of snow bounced against the large window behind the desk.

“I grew up on a colony world, too.” Qui’in said, much to Gianna’s surprise. “Magna. Hot, arid, and incredibly destitute in both natural resources and wealth in general.” He hummed, looking to his now empty drink. “I suppose if I am overly forward with my financial situation now, it’s because it is still so new to me.”

 _Well, who would’ve thought we had something in common_ , Gianna marveled, brows still pulled high in surprise at this revelation. “Money might not be able to buy happiness, but it sure makes finding contentment a hellavula lot easier.” She finally said with a loft laugh.

Qui’in turned to look at her and his golden eyes seemed softer than they were before. Rising off the couch, he strolled over to his desk, and kneeling behind it, Gianna could hear the glass tink of bottles rattling together.

“I’m afraid my selection of levo alcohol is a bit lacking,” he said before rising with a bottle of whiskey. “I received this by mistake from a distributor. I hear it’s supposed to be good.”

Good, would be an understatement. Aged for over 25 Earth years, this bottle cost a fortune, and Gianna felt her mouth loll open momentarily as Qui’in set down a human style glass next to the bottle before going to replenish his own beverage.

“Well, that’s certainly one way to keep warm,” Gianna said with a pleased smile. As she poured herself a shot of the stuff, throwing it back, she felt the lovely burn of the smoky alcohol down her throat, pooling in her stomach. “Now that’s good,” she said tipping the now empty glass at her companion. “Thanks, Qui’in.”

“Lorik,” he said taking a drink from his own now full glass. “I think we can drop the formalities for the night, don’t you?”

“Alright Lorik,” Gianna responded with a growing smile. “So, how did a man from hot, dry Magna end up in this frozen wasteland?”

“Ah,” he said relaxing back into the cushions, though much closer to her own person than he had originally been. “I’ve always been good at management and getting things done under budget and on time. I was working on Illium when I was approached by members of Synthetic Insights’ board and offered a position as manager for their Noveria branch. The money was too good to turn down.” He swirled the contents of his glass before taking a long drink. “The rest is history, as you humans say.”

Gianna had to admit Lorik _was_ a good manager. Probably the best on Noveria, in all honesty. “Well, I’m glad you came,” she heard herself say and immediately regretted it as he turned to regard her with flared mandibles and raised brow plates.

“Eh, I mean you’re an asset to Noveria. It’s good to have you around.” She glared at her own empty glass, quickly filling it again. _Fuck, I thought it was supposed to be getting colder in here_ , she mentally cursed as she felt the blush burning her ears.

“Hmm, thank you Gianna. I’m glad I came as well.” He gave her a huge, toothy grin, his large pointed fangs glinting in the artificial candle light.

The pair fell into a comfortable conversation about work and local gossip. Before she realized it, Gianna found that she was tucked quite comfortably into Lorik’s side with the blanket wrapped around them both. He had an arm around her waist and she was positive he was purring.

She tried to find somewhere in her that cared about this new development, and found that frankly, she didn’t give a damn. He was a turian sure, but she’d been with turians before. And his milk chocolate plates and tender purr were… well there was more one than one way to keep warm. If he was interested that was.

Emboldened by his purr and the now quarter empty whisky bottle, Gianna gently leaned up and forward to plant a sweet kiss on his left mandible. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard him suck in a deep breath.

Far from looking upset, Lorik’s purr dropped several octaves, and he gently raised a hand to run a rough, plated finger against her cheek. “If you’re interested,” he said over vibrating subvocals, “I think I know a few things that’ll raise your body temperature.”

Gianna smirked, pleased he was game for a cross species liaison, too. “Show me,” she told him. “And I’ll return the favor.”

A soft, happy sounding thrum made itself known over the other, more lusty noises he was making as he softly cupped the side of her face to rub his brow against her forehead before snaking his long, blue tongue out to gently lick her lips.

Gianna moaned, moving to press herself against his chest as her own short, pink tongue rushed out to meet him. He tasted almost citrusy, with another muskier flavor overlaying the taste of what she assumed was his drink.

Pushing back on him, Gianna encouraged him to lie own on his back, his fringe nestled comfortably in the plush pillows. Crawling up his body, she nipped at the sensitive hide of his neck as Lorik’s hands came to rest on her hips, squeezing her before running up her waist to cup her breasts.

Gianna moaned into his cowl, tugging on his shirt in silent request. _Who decided turian formal wear needed so many buckles and clasps_ , she thought, momentarily distracted from her ministrations.

Lorik chuckled huskily before removing his hands and setting to work on the clasps at the sides of his tunic. Not wanting to just sit on his lap staring, Gianna pulled down the top of her magenta dress and unhooked her bra. When they were both naked from the waist up, Lorik delicately took a nipple between his large talons and pinched slightly, causing Gianna to gasp and arch forward.

The air against her skin was decidedly colder than when she’d first entered the office, but with how Lorik had begun tweaking a nipple with one hand while running his rough tongue over her other breast, she was feeling more than a little warm.

Reaching behind his head, Gianna started to knead the soft patch of hide under his fringe. Lorik made a gravely, subvocal moan. “Ah, that feels amazing,” he breathed hotly against her chest.

Moving her other hand down to his narrow waist, Gianna gave him a firm squeeze, reveling in her sense power over her much larger partner. Lorik moved his own hands to gently lie her back on the couch, a loud purr still emanating from his chest.

He tugged lightly on her dress which was still hanging around her waist, before looking up at her. “Ever been with a human before?” Gianna panted to him with a smirk as she tucked her legs up to finish pulling off her dress.

“In fact I have,” Lorik said over his subharmonics as he moved to pull off his own pants and boots. “If you think you can handle it, I’d love to help you feel good.”

Gianna pulled down her panties and spread her legs in an open invitation to his predatory gaze. Without further hesitation, Lorik lowered his face so he hovered right above her center, before bending to nuzzle his smooth, ridged nose plates against her clit, making Gianna suck in a breath and curl her toes. His long, blue tongue snaked out of his mouth as he slowly licked along her slit, making her whine and push herself into his mouth, desperate for more.

He obliged her, wrapping a large hand around her thigh to keep her open before licking between her folds once more and pushing his tongue inside her, curling it so he rubbed against that special place just right. Gianna arched her back as her moan dissolved into his name as he fucked her with his tongue, a finger from his other hand coming up to rub small circles against her clit.

“Shit, I’m close,” she panted, grabbing onto one of Lorik’s fringe spikes to keep his face between her legs. Encouraged, he picked up his pace, thrusting his tongue into her faster until her orgasm crashed over her, making her whole body tingle as she cried out his name.

Still panting, she leaned up on her elbows to come face to face with the smug eyes of one Lorik Qui’in. “Did that feel good?” He asked, clearly knowing the answer.

Determined to prove she knew a thing or two about turians, she pulled on his cowl, inviting him to move his body over her own. Reaching between his legs, she wrapped a hand around the length of his ribbed shaft and aided by his own natural lubrication, began to move her hand up and down, swirling her thumb over his tip.

He gasped, mandibles flared, and eyes closed as he kneeled above her. Opening his eyes, he cast her an almost pleading look before saying, “I want to be inside you.”

She more than wanted that too, and releasing his cock, Gianna scooted further down the couch, so her opening was aligned with his member. Angling his hips, Lorik slowly sank into her with a stuttering moan which she echoed.

“Spirits, yes,” he purred as he wrapped a hand around each of her thighs, bringing their bodies flush. Slowly, he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back again, causing her breasts to bounce. His sheer size combined with the ribbed underside of his cock had heat quickly pooling in Gianna’s belly as he set up a rough, fast pace. Clenching down on him, Gianna delighted in his gasp and untranslatable curses.

Between the friction of his member rubbing and pulsing inside her and his rumbling subvocals, Gianna could feel a second orgasm building. Reaching up to pluck at her nipples, she came with a scream as Lorik growled and grunted out his own release, slamming into her hard and holding her to him as he pulsed inside her.

Slowly, he released her legs and pulled reluctantly from her quivering body, a small bridge of cum trailing from the head of his receding cock to her core. He fell back onto the opposite end of the couch, panting hard, his breath coming out it white puffs against the now chilled air.

Gianna reached down and grabbed the white fur blanket off the floor where it had been discarded. Wrapping it over her shoulders, she crawled over to Lorik and threw it over his waist and chest before curling up into his side. He pulled her into his arms with a sated hum. “What is that human expression?” He asked. “A lady in the streets, and a prostitute in the bedroom?”

Gianna openly laughed, the most amused she’d been since arriving on Noveria months ago. “Something like that,” she said.

The pair laid together, bodies still overheated, when a distinct beep and whoosh filled the room. Warm air poured out of the ventilation system as the overhead lights flickered back to life. Gianna turned her head into Lorik’s shoulder against the glare as he raised an arm over his eyes.

“It would seem that the good people in maintenance and engineering managed to repair the electric problem.” He said, sounding almost disappointed.

“So it would seem,” Gianna said with a huff, pulling reluctantly from his arms.

Neither she nor Lorik said anything as they gathered up their clothes and set about getting dressed. But, standing at the doorway to his office Gianna hesitated, and looking over her shoulder, saw Lorik staring her.

“Gianna,” he began. “I don’t know if you had any other plans for this evening, but I’ve greatly enjoyed your company, and can offer both a hot bath and companionship for the rest of the night. If you’d like.” He rushed to add.

Gianna smiled at him. Truth be told, she wouldn’t mind spending some more time tangled up with the manager. Walking over to take him by the arm, she inclined her head. “Lead the way,” she told him.

With a happy thrum, Lorik escorted her toward the company hotel where the employees lived. “An open offer, by the way,” he said. “I would love to see more of you, when you find yourself on Noveria again.”

“I think I’d like that,” Gianna said, taking mental note to accept the next posting here. Frozen hellhole or not, with the right partner, the Noveria nights could be downright hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Feel free to come say hello to me on Tumblr, @wafflesrock16


End file.
